A kind of heart
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Kayaknya itu judul komik deh -swt- ...doudemo ii. Itachi Uchiha, seorang pemuda tampan, jenius dan kaya raya tak memiliki seorang teman sekalipun dan tak pernah berharap. Tapi harapannya tumbuh ketika gadis itu mendekatinya. ItachixOC. Last Chapter update
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Huzzaahhhh...sudah lama nggak nulis fanfic di Naruto fandom. Biasanya sih cuman nulis one-shot tapi...well, kita coba saja yang satu ini. OC author yang bernama Shana Sumeragi ada di sini! Yeah, soalnya ini cerita tentang Itachi gitu loh...anggota Akatsuki lainnya juga ada. Read and enjoy deh!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto characters, and I own this story and the OC, thank you.**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi. Seorang figur lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang bak sutra, mata hitam mempesona, dan perawakan yang tinggi serta berbobot sedang-sedang saja. Terkenal karena tak hanya wajahnya yang rupawan, tetapi juga kecerdasannya dan statusnya sebagai penerus keluarga milyuner Uchiha. Dengan data seperti itu, bisa kita anggap bahwa Itachi adalah manusia yang sangat sempurna.

Tapi tidak, pernyataan itu salah. Bahkan seorang Itachi-pun memiliki kekurangan. Dan kekuarangan itu adalah...

...Adalah...

...Adalah...

...Adalah...

(Orochi-ojiisan dateng trus ngegeplak kepala author pake harisen: kelamaan, dodol!!!)

...Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak memiliki satupun teman. Itu disebabkan oleh sorot matanya yang dianggap terlalu dingin, dan sikapnya yang anti-sosial itu. Lalu, beberapa orang menyebarkan rumor aneh bahwa Itachi mudah tersinggung dan nantinya orang yang membuat ia marah akan diteror oleh bodyguardnya. Makanya, teman sekelasnyapun menjauhi Itachi dan hanya bicara dengannya seperlunya saja.

Hari inipun tak jauh berbeda dari hari-hari itu. Itachi sedang membaca buku TOEFL ketika seorang siswa masuk dengan riang gembira, tapi berubah kikuk ketika melihat Itachi ada di kelas. Siswa itu buru-buru menaruh tasnya dan menyeret teman bicaranya keluar kelas, supaya Itachi tidak bisa melihatnya.

Itachi mengeluh. _Kenapa mereka harus takut padaku? Aku ini bukan binatang buas yang akan menggigit siapapun yang mendekatiku..._

Bel masukpun berbunyi dan para murid menghambur memasuki kelas. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, yang muncul bukanlah guru mata pelajaran pertama hari ini, melainkan sang ketua kelas Sasori dan ketua OSIS Pein.

"Perhatian sebentar, semuanya," suara Pein berkumandang. "Dalam rangka ulang tahun sekolah minggu depan, kita akan mengadakan festival. Semua kelas akan membuka toko, pertunjukan, atau hal semacamnya. Maka dari itu, sekarang saya akan mendata rencana kalian untuk festival nanti."

"Apa ada yang punya rencana bagus?" tanya Sasori.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek mengancungkan tangan ke udara. Sasori dan Pein mempersilahkan dia untuk berbicara. "Gimana kalau kafe? Kita bisa jualan makanan ringan seperti kue, es krim, pudin, dan lain lain. Soalnya saya tahu, banyak murid kelas ini yang pintar memasak."

"Hmm... ide bagus. Tapi sudah ada beberapa yang mengusulkan untuk membuka kafe. Mungkin kalau tema atau nuansa kafe-nya berbeda bisa kita realisasikan..." kata Pein.

"Hmm...kalau pakai kostum bisa tidak? Jadi pelayan dan staff-nya memakai kostum misalnya kelinci atau peri atau penyihir atau semacamnya begitu?"

"Boleh, boleh. Tapi dana dari OSIS hanya bisa digunakan untuk membuat dekor dan bahan-bahan makanan," jelas Sasori.

Si gadis berhenti sebentar, kemudian menoleh dan menunjuk ke arah Itachi yang ada di barisan belakang. "Bagaimana kalau Uchiha-kun jadi panitia utama sekaligus investor? Kan dia bisa jadi pemberi modal yang baik."

Semuanya terkaget-kaget mendengar keputusan si gadis nekat itu. Itachi sendiri melongo mendengar ucapannya yang seenaknya sendiri. Pein dan Sasori berdiskusi di depan dengan suara pelan. Si gadis pemberi ide dan teman sekelasnya menunggu keputusan dengan tak sabar. Sebagian besar berharap supaya keduanya menolak usulan si gadis, sementara dia sendiri memohon supaya permintaanya disetujui.

"Baiklah. Kurasa Uchiha-san bisa jadi panitia utama untuk kelas ini," kata Pein akhirnya. Semuanya mengeluh tak bersemangat sementara si gadis tersenyum lega. "Tapi dengan syarat bahwa kau, Sumeragi-san, bersedia menjadi asisten panitia untuknya."

Si Sumeragi itu terdiam sebentar. Itachi bisa melihat bahwa dia ragu-ragu dan, mungkin, takut menerima syarat itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum penuh percaya diri dan mengangguk. "Oke! Siapa takut!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sasori, saya permisi dulu karena Hibiki-Sensei sudah siap mengajar. Permisi," dan Pein pun meninggalkan kelas.

Hibiki masuk dan Sasori duduk di bangkunya, pelajaranpun siap di mulai. Itachi langsung membuka bukunya dan melihat halaman terakhir yang mereka pelajari kemarin. Saat sedang serius-seriusnya mengajar, sebuah bulatan kertas mendarat di kepalanya dengan empuk. Itachi menangkapnya dan mendongak. Ia bisa melihat Shana menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, mengisyaratkan agar Itachi membaca isi kertas itu. Dengan malas, ia membuka bulatan itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

_Istirahat nanti kita makan bareng di atap yuk, sambil mendiskusikan rencana tentang kafe tadi._

Itachi melihat Shana lagi, tapi gadis itu sudah memperhatikan papan tulis yang sekarang dipenuhi rumus Matematika. Itachi melempar kertas tadi dan tepat mengenai kepala Shana, membuat gadis itu menoleh. Tanpa suara, ia membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan, "Apaan sih?"

Itachi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menggeleng, mengucapkan "Nggak mau," tanpa suara.

Shana melotot. "Harus mau!" desisnya pelan.

"Nggak," balas Itachi keras kepala.

"Harus!"

"Nggak!"

"Harus!!"

"Nggak!!"

"Harus!!!"

"Nggak!!!"

"Kalian berdua!!!"

Spontan Itachi dan Shana melihat ke depan, ke arah Hibiki-sensei yang rupanya sudah selesai menulis rumus. Matanya menatap dingin kedua remaja itu.

"Kalian...kalau mau pacaran di luar!" omelnya seenak hati.

Spontan yang lainnya menertawakan Shana dan Itachi yang malu berat dibilang pacaran.

"Semuanya diam!" teriak Hibiki. Semuanya langsung diam dan berpura-pura serius layaknya murid yang baik. Sang guru masih menatap marah Itachi dan Shana. "Atau saya keluarkan saja kalian, supaya tidak usah mengikuti pelajaran saya lagi dan bisa bebas mengobrol di luar, hah?"

"M-maaf, sensei..." Shana menunduk.

"Ya sudah. Awas kalian ngobrol lagi," dan Hibiki-sensei berbalik, sekali lagi menulis di papan tulis, kali ini menulis soal.

Shana menoleh dan memberi tatapan tajam kepada Itachi. "Pokoknya kamu harus mau. Titik, tanpa koma."

Itachi terdiam terpaku. Baru kali ini ada yang seberani itu bicara padanya. Dia bahkan berani mengancam Itachi. Sambil memperhatikan pelajaran, Itachi tersenyum seraya berpikir, _Yah...kurasa tidak ada salahnya makan siang bersama sambil berbicara tentang tugas dengan gadis itu. Siapa namanya? Oh ya...Sumeragi Shana._

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Oke, itu tadi prolog. Berikutnya lebih fluff. Akan kulanjutkan kalau ada sedikitnya...er...1 review? Review plisss?_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Makasih banyak buat yang udah review...kebanyakan pake anonim sich, jadi g tau mo bales kemana...yang mau baca balasan review masing-masing baca di akhir chappie aja deh...

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto characters, and I own this story and the OC, thank you.**

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Itachi memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas dan beranjak dari kursi untuk menuju kantin. Tapi belum sempat ia menapakkan kakiknya keluar dari kelas, sebuah tangan menahannya untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Itachi menoleh dan benar saja, Shana yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan bilang kamu lupa apa yang aku bilang tadi?" katanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku nggak lupa. Aku mau beli makanan dulu di kantin," elak Itachi. Padahal sebenarnya dia lupa.

"Oh...ya sudah. Aku temanin ke kantin deh."

"Shana-chan!! Kamu nggak mau makan sama kita?" tanya seorang siswi yang tampaknya adalah teman Shana.

"Aku mau diskusi tentang kafe untuk festival itu sama Uchiha-kun. Maaf ya? Lain kali deh..."

Cemberut, gadis itu pergi keluar dari kelas bersama beberapa temannya yang lain sementara Shana masih bersama Itachi. Shana mendongak melihat Itachi yang raut wajahnya masih datar dan tersenyum. "Yuk."

* * *

Maka, setelah membeli roti melon dan susu kotak dari kantin, mereka berdua pergi ke atap. Ini bulan November dan sebentar lagi musim dingin menghampiri. Makanya tidak ada seorangpun di sana kecuali mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Itachi mau protes karena dia merasa kedinginan dan mau mengusulkan untuk berdiskusi di perpustakaan saja, tapi Shana tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menyatakan sugestinya itu.

"Jadi..." Itachi membuka bungkus roti melonnya, "...aku Cuma perlu menggunakan uangku untuk membayar uang sewa kostum, 'kan?"

"Yups, pada dasarnya sih begitu. Tapi sebagai panitia, kita harus mengkoordinir pekerjaan teman-teman," sahut Shana, yang sibuk me'mutilasi' kaki-kaki sosis guritanya menjadi beberapa bagian. "Meski kedengarannya enak jadi mandor kelas, sebenarnya tugas ini berat lho..."

"Trus, kenapa kamu terima?"

Setelah mengunyah dan menelan sosisnya tadi, ia melanjutkan, "Soalnya aku suka festival sih. Jadi, meskipun mesti berjuang untuk menciptakan festival yang bagus, aku rela kok."

"...Termasuk berpasangan denganku?"

"Yups."

Itachi menghela napas dan melanjutkan makan roti. _Ternyata cewek ini memang berselera pemberani. Saking sukanya festival sampai rela berpasangan denganku, yang dikucilkan orang ini..._Itachi geleng-geleng. _Salut deh...atau jangan-jangan dia ini memang nggak takut apapun yah._

"Eh, aku boleh panggil Itachi-kun saja tidak?" tanya Shana tiba-tiba.

"Terserah," sahut Itachi cuek.

"Hehe, teng kyu...kalau begitu kamu panggil aku Shana saja ya..."

"..."

"Eh...Itachi-kun. Kamu kok pendiam sekali? Aku lihat-lihat selama ini kamu itu sukanya duduk di pojokan kelas, baca buku-buku berat. Coba ngobrol sama yang lain sekali-kali gitu...kayak misalnya, er, sama kelompoknya Deidara-kun sama Hidan-kun."

Itachi tetap diam. _Cis, mana mau aku bergaul sama kelompok preman begitu? Kerjaanya ngelaba di kelas, sering cabut buat main bola di lapangan, mana pakai perhiasan metal lagi! Nanti aku kena cap anak berandalan juga lagi!,_ omel Itachi dalam hati.

"Aku bukannya terlalu diam. Kalian saja yang tidak mau bicara denganku," sahut Itachi ketus.

"Lhooo...itu kan karena sorot mata Itachi-kun terlalu sadis," ledek Shana. "Terus, kalau misalnya sekelas ketawa karena tsukkomi-nya Deidara-kun, Itachi-kun nggak ketawa. Pantas saja semuanya bilang Itachi-kun seram, Itachi-kun jutek, Itach-kun preman, de el el, de es te, de es be, es be ye..."

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya. "Mereka pikir begitu?"

Shana mengangguk sambil nyengir usil. "Coba sekali-sekali senyum gitu, kan sayang, cakep-cakep kok jutek."

Sebuah kotak susu kosong melayang ke kepala Shana. Gadis itu mengernyit kesakitan sambil mengelus bagian yang sakit. "Adaow...sakit, dudutz!" protesnya, kesal.

"Habis daritadi mangap, kupikir tong sampah...sori kalo meleset," balas Itachi.

Shana mau membalasnya dengan melempar garpu makannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia melihat senyum terutas di bibir Itachi. Senyum yang sangat langka, yang jarang ia perlihatkan ke orang lain selain keluarganya. Gadis itu terkesiap, kemudian ia tersenyum lucu, yang malah ditangkap sebagai ledekan oleh Itachi.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Nggak. Senyummu bagus," pujinya. "Coba lebih sering senyum seperti itu."

Itachi merasa pipinya memerah mendengar komentar itu. Ia menghela napas dan mengambil kotak susu kosong yang baru saja ia lempar ke Shana, memasukkannya dalam plastik kosong bekas roti melonnya tadi.

"Aku ini...nggak terlalu pintar dalam hal pertemanan," Itachi mengaku. "Sebenarnya aku kesal dengan diriku yang seperti itu. Tapi ayahku bilang kalau hal itu wajar, karena banyak orang takut pada kekuasaan keluarga kami dan kami memang tidak seharusnya berteman dengan kalian, orang yang, yah, bisa dibilang kalangan bawah."

Shana tidak mengomentari apa-apa, melainkan membiarkan pemuda itu meneruskan ceritanya.

"Tapi, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu...aku sadar bahwa memang akunya saja yang tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Terbukti bahwa sekarang adikku, Sasuke, yang sekarang masih bersekolah di tingkat SMP, sudah punya banyak teman dan bahkan memiliki seorang sahabat. Yah, walaupun caranya berkomunikasi dengan sahabatnya itu agak aneh sih. Aku jadi merasa...agak minder dengannya."

"Kalau mau, aku bisa jadi teman pertamamu."

Itachi melihat ke arah Shana. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah senyum palsu, yang ia tunjukkan karena merasa simpati atau hanyalah bohong belaka untuk menyemangatinya.

"Aku juga akan bantu kamu, supaya kamu bisa berkenalan lebih jauh dengan teman-teman sekelas. Pokoknya aku jamin kamu bisa punya banyak teman, nggak kalah sama adikmu," tambahnya penuh semangat.

Itachi tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia melirik ke bawah, menolak melihat senyum gadis itu, yang entah kenapa bagaikan cahaya terang di matanya.

"...Kenapa?"

"Hah? Apanya yang kenapa?"

"...Kenapa kau mau sampai segitunya menolongku? Apa hanya demi melancarkan jalannya festival, seperti katamu tadi?"

Shana menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya merasa tak enak karena kamu merasa tak enak."

Itachi melihat Shana lagi. Dahinya mengernyit mendengar rangkaian kata-kata yang terdengar tak wajar itu. Shana menyadarinya dan pipinya memerah sedikit.

"Err...maksudku, aku ingin kamu punya teman juga. Rasanya tidak adil kalau semuanya berteman satu sama lain sementara kamu disisihkan. Kamu juga pasti merasa kesepian kan? Makanya..." ia berhenti sebentar sebelum menunduk karena ia merasa mukanya benar-benar semerah apel sekarang. Ia menambahkan dengan suara yang lebih mirip bisikan, "...maaf."

Itachi tersenyum. _Ternyata...di dalam keegoisan, kenekatan, dan keberanian itu...dia masih saja anak kecil yang polos._

"Tidak apa," Itachi menjitak kepala Shana dengan pelan, "Terima kasih kamu mau membantuku. Kita bekerja sama ya...partner."

Shana mendongak dan tersenyum. "Yap, partner!"

_

* * *

_**Individul Reviews:**

**. : **Cewenya gaara? Hmm...mungkin...kalau cewenya Sasori sih bisa banget. Chappie depan muncul deh. Oce? Iya, nanti saya coba baca...kalau g terbebani tes yach... .

**noriko saionji** : Waduh...pacar gaara lagi? Apa virus gaara sudah menyebar -halah, ngawur- Yah, entar saya coba. Gaara temen lamanya itachi? Hmm...maybe. Tapi umurnya...

**Rie Mizuki : **Thx dah ripiu...slamat berjuang dengan kulaih u...aku mendoakan keselamatanmu...-apa sih, lebay dech-


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Review replynya ada di bawah...oh ya, ada beberapa OC baru, yaitu **Chaa a.k.a panda-kun, P. Ravenclaw dan Noriko Saionji. **Jadi temen sekelas aja boleh ya? Abis bingung mo dikasih role apa...enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto characters, and I own this story and the OC, thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

4 hari sebelum festival, semua pelajaran diliburkan supaya para siswa bisa mendekor kelas dan menyiapkan hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan di festival. Rata-rata, semua kelas masih sibuk membuat rencana dan mondar-mandir keluar masuk sekolah untuk membeli alat-alat. Tapi lain halnya dengan kelas 2-1.

Kelas itu sudah siap dengan bahan-bahannya, tinggal bekerja saja. Semuanya berkat rencana yang sudah dibuat jauh-jauh hari oleh Shana dan si investor Itachi. Sekarang pemuda itu sedang sibuk mengomandoi murid cowok yang membuat dekor kelas, sementara partner-nya itu membantu murid cewek membuat resep di ruang PKK.

"Haiz...gila, banyak banget kerjaan kita. Kalau nggak kejual sampai habis gimana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kuncir empat yang sedang memotong cake yang sudah jadi. Sebut saja Raven.

"Gampang. Nanti Itachi-kun bawa ke rumah sisanya, biar pembantu di rumahnya yang habisin tuh makanan," sahut Shana enteng. Dia menyolek krim cokelat untuk crepe. "Oishi neeee..."

"Kamu...berani banget sama Uchiha-kun," gumam Raven.

"Iya. Nggak takut suatu saat kamu dipukulin sama ajudannya apa?" tanya gadis lain yang sedang mengeluarkan puding dari cetakan. Namanya Panda-chan (di bio sih nulisnya Panda-kun tapi...ya sutralah)

"Duh...kalian ini overdramatis banget deh. Kalau dia kaya belum tentu dia tuh sombong, punya ajudan serem, dan gampang tersinggung, kan?" rutuk Shana.

"Tuh kan, dia ngebelain deh," seorang gadis yang sedang menghias chocolate cake bernama Noriko-chan ikut-ikutan menyahut. "Susah sih yah, punya cowok tajir..."

"Whad? Aku bukan pacarnya teu...yang susah itu kamu, Panda-chan punya pacar cowok datar macam Sasori-kun," balas Shana.

"Iya tuh, susah sih ya..."

"Heh, yang susah itu Noriko-chan, masa udah SMU pacaran sama anak SMP macam Gaara-chan...duh plis deh, ga banget..." ledek Panda-chan.

"Yee, gue kan Cuma naksir! Naksir tuh ga ada salahnya kaan...lagian kakaknya oke-oke aja kok malah kalian sih yang sewot!"

"Udah, udah. Ini malah ngomongin soal cowok lagi," Shana mengeluh. "Sudah jadi, 'kan? Kita bawa ke kelas yuk, minta pendapat para cowok."

* * *

"Yang itu agak ke kanan sedikit...yang sebelah sana tolong di tambah pakunya, soalnya nggak cukup kuat. Terus...oi, yang sana hati-hati, nanti jatuh nggak ada yang bisa nolong!"

Komando Itachi terdengar di mana-mana. Pemuda berambut hitam itu terbukti berbakat menjadi mandor konstruksi bangunan...atau manajer cerewet untuk anak buah pemalas macam anak cowok di kelas 2-1 itu. Sasori, yang merupakan ketua kelas sekaligus anggota OSIS yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi pekerjaan kelas itu, tersenyum kagum melihat Itachi memerintah para cowok yang, tumben-tumbennya, patuh.

"Uchiha-kun, kamu berbakat jadi mandor," katanya sambil menghampiri Itachi.

"Sudah biasa," jawab Itachi pendek.

"Aku senang kamu mau menerima tawaran ini. Nggak salah Sumeragi-san menunjukmu jadi panitia utama," lanjut si rambut merah. Itachi diam saja. "Aku kaget, kamu diam saja dan menerima ajakan itu..."

"Aku sendiri heran," sahut sang panitia asal saja.

"Yah...aku ngerti juga sih. Bahkan kami, yang sering ngobrol dengannya saja susah menolak tawarannya."

Itachi dan Sasori menoleh ke asal suara, melihat Hidan dan Deidara, dua tukang ngocol di kelas sedang memaku kayu untuk membuat kursi panjang.

"Dia itu keras kepala banget sih," tambah Hidan. Mulutnya penuh paku, tapi hampir tidak bisa dibedakan dengan piercing yang ditempel di bibirnya. "Kalau ikut debat juga...dia nggak akan mau berhenti sampai pendapatnya dimenangkan. Agak egois."

"Terus kalau sudah marah gayanya kayak yankee...pokoknya seram deh. Yah, maklum sih. Keluarganya kan buka dojo di rumah mereka," sambung Deidara, yang rambut panjangnya hari ini dikelabang dengan seenaknya sendiri sehingga tampak awut-awutan.

"Kalian tahu banyak ya..." gumam Itachi tak jelas.

"Ya iyalah. Dia asyik di ajak ngobrol sih. Nggak kerasa kayak ngomong sama cewek," Hidan nyengir. "Sayang dia beringas banget. Nggak sesuai selera gue."

"Alah, selera Hidan-kun kan cewek semok yang mau-maunya disuruh pakai bikini sepanjang hari."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Shana bersama murid cewek lainnya memasuki ruang kelas. Beberapa membawa hasil percobaan pertama mereka. Shana berkacak pinggang dan menambahkan, "Aku kan cewek bermoral. Lagian Hidan-kun bukan tipe ku banget."

"Yeee...siapa juga yang mau!"

"Kalau begitu sama aku aja!!!" kata Deidara iseng ditambah mupeng alias muka pengen.

"Ya, ya...nanti kalau cowok-cowok di dunia ini selain kamu sudah mati, baru aku pacarin."

Semuanya spontan tertawa. Itachi berdiri diam di dekat meja guru, tak menginterupsi. Dia sebenarnya ingin ikut mengobrol, tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengawasi pekerjaan para cowok.

"Eh, eh, Sasori-ku~n, coba deh, shortcakenya!" si Panda-chan menyodorkan sesuap shortcake.

"Hyah, dia malah mesra-mesraan," ledek Raven.

"Mmm...kira-kira aku bisa mangkir sebentar buat ke gedung SMP trus ngasih Gaara-chan kue ini tidak yaa..." Noriko-chan berangan-angan sendiri.

"Yee..maunya!" olok Deidara.

"Itachi-kun!"

Itachi menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang akrab di telinganya. Tapi belum sempat dia melakukan apa-apa, tangan Shana yang memegang sepotong torte sudah menjejalkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Itachi terpaksa menelan kue itu sementara Shana menarik mulutnya dan membersihkan remah roti yang mengotori jarinya.

"Gimana? Enak ga? Buatan Raven lho..." dia tersenyum girang.

Itachi terdiam. Ia mengunyah dan menelan kue itu sebelum berkomentar singkat: "Manis..."

"Artinya?"

"Manis, dalam kamus lengkap bahasa Indonesia berarti rasa gula, lalu bisa juga sebutan untuk seseorang yang memiliki paras atau penampilan rupawan."

"Aduh...bukan itu, dudutz! Yang aku tanya itu enak apa enggak..."

"Ya manis."

Shana terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjetikkan jari. "Oh...aku ngerti, ngerti! Kamu suka manis yaaaa? Ayo ngaku!!!"

Itachi diam saja. Raut wajahnya sedatar Sasori. Tapi sekilas Shana melihat semburat merah muda di pipi pemuda itu. Gadis itu menyeringai lebar.

"Yap, aku betul! Jadi kalau kamu bilang manis itu tandanya enak, iya kan???" goda Shana sambil menyikut Itachi pelan. Pemuda itu kekeuh mempertahankan kebisuannya. "YES! Semuanya, suruh Itachi-kun nyobain masakan kalian! Kalau dia bilang manis itu tandanya enak."

"Kalau dia bilang yang lain gimana?" tanya Sasori iseng.

"Hmmm...kalau pahit berarti nggak enak. Kalau dia bilang asin berarti memang asin. Kalau dia bilang asam berarti terlalu asam. Simpel kok."

"Kalau dia nggak bilang apa-apa?" tanya Raven.

Shana melipat tangannya dan berpikir. "Kalau dia muntah berarti nggak enak...kalau dia minta lagi berarti ketagihan..."

"Woi plis deh! Kalau begitu kita juga ngerti kaleeee!" protes Deidara.

"Biarkan saja, Deidara! Kita lihat cara Shana mendemonstrasikan bahasa isyarat suaminya tercinta," ledek Hidan.

Mendengar itu, semuanya spontan tertawa kecuali Shana dan Itachi. Wajah Shana datar, sementara Itachi kelihatan sekali bahwa pipinya memerah. Shana mendatangi Hidan dan menginjak kakiknya, membuat pemuda itu mengernyit kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku," kata Shana keras kepala. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Itachi. "Kita Cuma partner. Iya kan, Itachi-kun?"

"Ya...begitulah," sahut Itachi.

Akhirnya hari ini Itachi, di bawah ultimatum dari Shana, mencicipi setiap kue kreasi para siswi. Meski reaksinya biasa-biasa saja, yaitu hanya mengatakan tiga jenis kata: manis, kurang manis, terlalu manis; Shana bisa melihat kalau sekarang teman-teman sekelasnya itu lebih berani dan setidaknya Itachi bisa bicara dengan mereka, meski kata-katanya masih sangat minim.

"Uph..." Itachi menutup mulut. Raut wajahnya pucat.

"Waduh, kayaknya kebanyakan makanan manis tuh," Sasori mengomentari.

"Hah?! Itachi-kun, kamu mau muntah?" tanya Shana panik.

"Nggak, kok...Cuma sedikit mual," jawab Itachi pelan.

"Kita ke UKS, ya?"

"Nggak usah..."

"Harus!"

"Nggak!"

"Harus!!"

"Udahlah, Uchiha-kun...turutin aja," Deidara menyela. "Nggak mungkin bisa nolak deh...kan dia keras kepala."

"Ukh, Dei-kun, kuharap kamu kejatuhan palu," Shana mengutuk pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Tiba-tiba dua orang siswa lewat. Mereka mau memindahkan kursi yang sudah selesai dibuat. Saat itulah, alat pertukangan yang ditaruh di atasnya, jatuh dari kursi yang digotong kedua pemuda itu dan sebuah palu mendarat di kaki Deidara. Spontan saja cowok itu menjerit kesakitan sementara Shana tersenyum licik.

"Omaigod, Mbah Shana beraksi! Ampuni kami, mbah..." Hidan langsung ketakutan. Dia sembah sujud di hadapan Shana.

"Hidan-kun, itu Cuma kebetulan...tidak usah berlebihan," hardik Sasori.

"Biar saja, Sasori-kun! Biar dia tau rasa," Shana melipat tangan kesal.

Saat itulah, terdengar suara kikih pelan dari belakang mereka. Semuanya menoleh dan mendapati Itachi tertawa kecil melihat penderitaan Deidara yang sekarang melompat-lompat tidak jelas, mengganggu pekerjaan yang lain. Shana tersenyum dan ikut tertawa.

"Wow, Uchiha-kun...ternyata kamu bisa tertaw—ugh!" Panda-chan mengernyit kesakitan karena Noriko-chan menyikutnya di perut.

"Memang kalian pikir dia itu apa, patung?" Shana tersenyum. "Itachi-kun Cuma jarang senyum saja kok...terlalu sering baca buku sih."

"Shana, kamu itu mendukung atau meledek sih?" gerutu Itachi, agak kesal.

"Dua-duanya! Sudahlah, ayo kita ke UKS! Let's gooo!"

Shana menyeret Itachi ke UKS, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terkejut bahwa Itachi bisa tertawa juga.

"Kalau dia tertawa seperti tadi...dia terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dari kita semua, ya..." gumam Raven.

"Hmm...tapi aku mendapat kesan kalau dia itu Cuma bisa tertawa kalau Shana ada di dekatnya deh," tambah Noriko-chan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah senyum mistik tersungging di bibir Panda-chan. "Bagaimana kalau kita comblangin saja? Kan bagus, kalau mereka jadian beneran, kita bisa berteman lebih dekat dengan Uchiha-kun."

"Hmm...boleh. Lagian kayaknya si Uchiha itu ada hati deh sama Shana," Deidara nyengir.

Keenam siswa itu saling pandang satu sama lain dan nyengir, lalu mereka tertawa aneh dan mulai menyusun rencana untuk menjodohkan Itachi dengan Shana, sementara kedua pasangan yang tak tahu apa-apa itu hanya bisa bersin-bersin tanpa sebab di UKS...

**

* * *

Individual Reviews:**

**Uchiha Kanata'ana-cHan :** G apa. Kamu ripiu satu chapter aja aku sudah senang... OC...yah, bisa sih....chapter depan, mungkin? Makasih dukungannya...

**Chaa a.k.a panda-kun : **Iya, jadi pacarnya Sasori tuh...Gaara-nya nggak muncul, Cuma disebut aja. Sasu...emm...sebenarnya pas gue ngetik nama tu makhluk tangan gue sampe gatel...alergi-SasukeTemeBaka –kena Chidori gelombang ke-2-

**P. Ravenclaw : **Mau minta jadi OC? Sebatas teman sekelas boleh ga? Tuh, namanya udah masuk kan? About the fic...udah sering baca kok. Cuman jarang bisa ngasih ripiu...hehehe. Kapan2 q ripiu deh.

**Rie Mizuki: **Wakz, OOC yach? Gomen neee ^ Yah, namanya juga AU, usil dikit sama sifat karakter boleh dunkz...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Terima kasih semua ripiunya!!! Aku seneng kalian suka OC-nya...(though Noriko didn't leave any word :| ...) Lagi-lagi ada OC baru... **Solaritica Chika, **mo jadi pacar Deidara. Yosh, granted! Trus buat **Philip William-Wammy, **kamu muncul di chapter depan yaaaa...sori. Hari ini giliran **Uchiha Kanata'Ana-chan, **jadi sepupunya Itachi. Ada slight Subaru (from X/1999) juga. Dan...chapter ini agak panjang dari biasanya. Mohon jangan keberatan. Oke deh, lanjut...

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto characters, and I own this story and the OC, thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Oi, Uchiha-kun."

Itachi menoleh. Baru saja dia mau pulang setelah persiapan untuk festival hari ini selesai, Sasori memanggilnya. Di belakangnya, ada Deidara dan Hidan yang berekspresi aneh, seperti mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Ini, ada pesan dari Sumeragi-san," Sasori menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat dua kepada Itachi.

Itachi menerima dan membuka surat itu.

_Besok Minggu temui aku di Konoha Theme Park, jam 10 pagi. Kalau sampai telat, awas!_

_-Shana._

Itachi menghela napas. _Nggak usah kamu ancam juga aku datang kok... _ia melipat surat itu dan menyimpannya sembarangan di kantung celananya. "Tapi kenapa dia pakai surat? Kenapa nggak ngomong aja langsung denganku?" Itachi heran sendiri.

"Mungkin karena malu? Biasalah, anak gadis..." Sasori mengangkat bahu. "Sudah dulu ya. Kami duluan." Sasori berjalan sambil menyeret Hidan dan Deidara yang sudah tak kuat menahan tawa.

Itachi berpikir sejenak. Tapi ia kemudian mengangkat bahu dan berjalan keluar bangunan sekolah, berniat untuk segera pulang karena mobil yang menjemputnya sudah tiba di parkiran sekolah.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...

"Shaaaaannnaaa!!!"

Shana menoleh dan menemukan ketiga teman sekelasnya—Zooi (a.k.a Raven), Panda-chan, dan Noriko-chan—berlari-lari menghampirinya. "Ada apa? Kok kayak dikejar setan gitu?" gadis berambut hitam itu terheran-heran.

"Nih, kami dititipin surat sama Uchiha-kun!!" Zooi menyodorkan sepucuk surat kepada Shana.

Shana mengambilnya dan memperhatikan tampilannya. Ada tulisan _To: Shana _di depannya, dan tulisannya itu Itachi banget—serapi Font tipe Papyrus. Tanpa ragu lagi, Shana membuka lipatan surat itu dan membacanya.

_Temui aku hari Minggu besok jam 10 pagi di Konoha Theme Park. Penting._

_-Itachi U._

"Hah? Kalau penting kenapa nggak telepon aja sih?" Shana heran.

"Umm...belum beli pulsa kali?" sahut Noriko-chan asal-asalan.

Shana berpikir sebentar. Kemudian dia mendapat ide. _Ini kesempatan bagus untuk membuat mereka lebih mengenal Itachi-kun! Yap, kutanyain deh!_

"Hei, kalian minggu besok ada waktu luang nggak?"

"H-hah? Ngg...aku besok ada kencan sama Sasori-kun!" jawab Panda-chan buru-buru. "Mereka berdua juga! Ada les besok!"

"Yah, sayang dong...padahal aku mau ngajak kalian semua jalan-jalan bareng di KTP(a/n: Konoha Theme Park, bukan Kartu Tanda Penduduk ataupun Kartu Tanda Pelajar!)...mumpung Itachi-kun yang ngajakin," Shana mengeluh.

"Whad? Uchiha-kun ngajakin kamu jalan di KTP?" Zooi sok-sok kaget.

"Iya. Nih, dia bilang di surat ini," Shana menunjukan surat itu.

"Ya amplop...Shana, itu kan artinya dia ngajakin kamu kencan!!!" Noriko-chan pura-pura kegirangan.

"Mana mungkin. Kalau dia mau ngajakin kencan, bilang aja terus terang: 'Eh, besok kita kencan yuk?' Kayak yang dilakuin Deidara-kun sama Hidan-kun itu lho..."

"Yah...mungkin aja dia malu gitu? Kan kalian baru beberapa hari deketnya, terus ntar takutnya seperti biasa kalau kamu diajakin kencan sama Dei-kun dan Hidan-kun kamu nolak tawarannya...jadi dia ngirim surat gitu..." Panda-chan menjelaskan.

Shana garuk-garuk kepala. "Hmm...iya juga yah. Ya sudah deh. Besok aku dateng aja."

Shana pun melangkah pergi dari ketiga cewek itu. Setelah dia tidak kelihatan lagi, ketiganya bersorak kegirangan. Mereka langsung pergi ke suatu tempat.

* * *

Ruang OSIS SMU Konoha.

Sasori, Deidara dan Hidan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menemukan beberapa anggota OSIS di sana: Pein dan Konan lagi mesra-mesraan di pojok sambil makan cokelat; Kakuzu lagi sibuk menghitung dana OSIS dan anggaran untuk persiapan festival sekolah; dan Tobi yang 'mengerumuni' sang bendahara OSIS tapi dicuekin total. Keempatnya melihat Sasori cs masuk dan menyambut mereka.

"Gimana?" tanya Pein.

"Rencana berhasil!" Deidara bersorak kegirangan.

"Teng qiu Konaaan...kamu baik deh, mo nyalinin gaya tulisan Shana supaya bisa menipu Itachi," Hidan nyengir.

"Nggak apa. Yang penting janji beliin syal Armani-nya ditepatin, oke?" Konan tersenyum bahagia.

"Trus, trus? Yang Tobi mati-matian tulis supaya mirip suratnya Itachi mana?" tanya Tobi, akhirnya berhenti merecoki Kakuzu.

Saat itu juga, Panda-chan, Noriko-chan dan Zooi memasuki ruang OSIS dengan wajah riang gembira. Panda-chan, yang melihat Sasori ada di sana, langsung memeluk Sasori sampai jatuh.

"Berhasil!! Shana nggak tau itu surat bo'ongan!" serunya.

"Untung deh, nggak ketauan. Ntar bisa-bisa kita dibantai Shana," Zooi lega.

"Makasih, Tobi-kun! Kamu hebat deh!" puji Noriko-chan.

"Nggak apa. Makasih juga udah dibeliin permen sekardus kemarin. Enak lho," Tobi nyengir bangga.

"Pertanyaan," Kakuzu mengangkat tangan. Semuanya menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku bisa meniru tulisan keduanya dengan mudah. Kenapa kalian tidak minta tolong ke aku saja?"

"Soalnya kamu pasti minta bayaran lebih mahal daripada yang diterima Konan dan Tobi," semuanya berpikir bersamaan. Tapi toh mereka mendiamkan pertanyaan itu dan melanjutkan pembicaraan yang terpotong tadi.

"Ya sudah," Sasori bangkit dari posisinya dan menenangkan Panda-chan. "Semoga saja besok berhasil. Paling parah mereka bisa bertengkar siapa yang sebenarnya mengirim surat itu sebenarnya."

"Eh, gimana kalau kita besok kencan aja sekalian di sana, supaya bisa memata-matai mereka?" ajak Panda-chan.

"Bukannya besok kalian mau kencan sambil shopping?" tanya Hidan.

"Lagian nanti bisa ketauan Sumeragi-san...kalau dia curiga bagaimana? Kita bisa dibantai," Noriko-chan ketakutan.

Sasori tampak berpikir. "Oh ya, Deidara, bukannya kamu punya pacar? Kenapa nggak kamu saja yang memata-matai mereka?"

Deidara berjengit. "OGAH! GUE BLUM MAU MATIIII!!!" cowok itu langsung bersembunyi di balik Kakuzu. "Kakuzu, bilang sesuatu dong! Belain gue! Kan kita plend, ya kan, ya kan?"

"Plend muka lo? Gue nggak sudi berteman sama lo sebelum lo balikin duit yang gue pinjemin kemarin buat beli sepatu baru!" Kakuzu menjauh dari si pemuda berambut pirang.

Panda-chan menoel Tobi. "Eh, Tobi-kun, bujukin dong. Kan kamu anggota geng yang paling disayang sama Deidara! Ntar kukasih alpenliebe sekotak deh!"

"Ho-oh," Tobi mengangguk. Ia menghampiri Deidara yang meringkuk ketakutan. "Dei-senpai, kan udah jarang kencan lagi sama Chika-san, sekali-sekali senengin cewek dong..."

"OGAH!!" seru Deidara keras kepala.

"...nanti Chika-san kurebut lho..."

Deidara tertegun. Ia menelan ludah. Tobi itu cakep sih...sekali rayupun semua cewek di sekolah ini bisa pingsan saking bahagianya. Lagipula dia itu anggota keluarga Uchiha juga. Siapa yang nggak mau jadi gebetannya? "Ya udah deh...gue mau, sekalian kencan sama Chika..."

"Bagus kalau begitu, berjuang ya," Zooi nyengir usil.

"Selamat berjuang, Deidara! Maaf aku tak bisa menemani perjuanganmu! Semoga kamu bertahan hidup, soalnya nggak ada lo nggak rame," kata Hidan, sambil berlinang air mata haru.

"Nggak usah lebay deh!" Noriko-chan menjitak kepala Hidan.

"Ya sudah. Pulang yuk, udah sore nih," kata Pein sambil beranjak dari pojok bersama Konan. Semuanya mengangguk dan mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Konoha Theme Park.

Itachi turun dari jaguar keluarganya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari Shana. Ia akhirnya menemukannya sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Ia tampak cantik dengan baju bebas hari ini: kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih, rompi denim berwarna biru muda, syal biru yang dililit di sekitar lehernya, dan celana jeans panjang selutut. Ia tampak sempurna, seandainya saja wajahnya tidak cemberut.

"Hei, Shana," Itachi menghampirinya.

Shana menoleh dan melotot ke arahnya. "HEI!? Kamu pikir ini jam berapa? Ini jam 10.15! Ga on time banget sih!"

"Sori, macet..."

"Huh. Yang ngundang kok yang telat...dasar."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa? Yang ngundang?"

"Iya. Kamu kan yang ngajakin aku ke taman bermain ini? Padahal kan bisa aja kamu ngomong di telepon untuk membicarakan apapun denganku. Ada masalah apa sih?"

"Tunggu...aku? Bukannya yang ada masalah itu kamu? Sampai ngancem aku lewat surat segala...kamu juga cukup datang ke tempatku untuk membicarakan apapun kan?"

"Aku nggak ngirim surat kok. Kamu tuh...udah, nggak usah bo'ong."

"Nggak. Ngapain juga aku bohong?"

Mereka bertengkar tentang siapa yang sebenarnya mengajak ke taman bermain itu. Dari jauh, Deidara dan seorang cewek berambut ikal berwarna hitam kecoklatan mengamati dari jauh, berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan bahwa mereka sedang menjalankan tugas suci: memata-matai proses blind date.

"Waduh, bertengkar," Deidara mengeluh. "Bisa gagal nich..."

"Dei-kun, kenapa kita mesti kencan sambil memata-matai kencan orang sich?" sang cewek, yang merupakan pacar Deidara atau lebih dikenal bernama Chika Hiragaishi, cemberut.

"Sabar Chika-chan...ini tugas penting." _Nggak juga sih. Seandainya gue nggak diancam Tobi, gue juga nggak mau kencan hari Minggu gini. Ugh, damn Tobi!_

Chika mengangkat bahu dan ikut mengamati pertengkaran Itachi dan Shana. Mereka masih bertahan dengan pendapat mereka masing-masing. Itachi mengeluarkan surat yang diberikan Sasori kemarin. "Ini kan? Tulisan kamu?"

Shana mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. "Itachi...kamu dodol juga yah?" Shana tertawa dan menunjukkan tulisan di surat itu. "Sejak kapan aku punya pena tinta warna ungu? Ada juga biru, merah, sama hijau. Ini jelas-jelas bukan buatanku!"

"Hah? Berarti..." Itachi merengut dan menendang tanah, "Dasar ketua kelas sialan!"

"Kalau begitu, ini bukan darimu juga ya?" giliran Shana yang menunjukkan surat yang diterimanya kemarin.

Itachi membaca surat itu dan tersenyum geli. "Ini sih tulisan Tobi...lihat, masa' dia nulis tanda tanganku pake 'Itachi U.' gini. Aku biasanya tuh tanda tangannya pakai 'Itachi' aja kali..."

"Oh..." Shana mudeng. "Sial! Mereka nipu kita! Dasar temen-temen biadab!!"

"Gimana dong? Jemputanku sudah pulang. Kan rasanya nggak enak kalau aku telepon sekarang," Itachi kebingungan, antara dia harus pulang atau jalan-jalan sebentar. Kalau pulang ke rumah, dia bisa lanjut membaca novel yang dia beli kemarin. Tapi perasaan tidak nyaman terhadap supirnya tadi membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menelpon supaya dijemput pulang.

Shana tersenyum ketika ia mendapat ide. "Ya sudah! Udah sampai di sini, sekalian aja kita main! Yuk, masuk! Kamu yang bayarin, oke?" ajaknya sambil menyeret Itachi ke gerbang masuk ke KTP.

"Dua pelajar," kata Shana kepada mbak-mbak penjual tiket.

"360 yen, tapi karena datang berpasangan, di diskon jadi 190 yen," sahut mbaknya sambil mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket masuk.

Itachi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar tiket itu. Setelah menerima tiket dan menunjukkannya pada petugas penjaga pintu masuk, Shana membawa Itachi bermain di berbagai wahana. Jet coaster, rumah kaca, ontang-anting, rumah hantu, komidi putar, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya. Tak lupa, Deidara dan Chika mengikuti mereka. Lumayan, main-main sedikit meski masih konsentrasi mengamati jalannya kencan Itachi dan Shana. Setelah puas dan kecapean main ke sana kemari, mereka berhenti untuk makan siang di kafetaria di dalam taman bermain itu.

"Sudah lama nggak main ke sini. Hehe, lega rasanya," komentar Shana setelah meneguk habis segelas penuh coca cola. Dia sedikitpun tidak menyadari kehadiran Deidara dan Chika di dalam kafetaria itu, dan keduanya bersyukur ia tak memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ternyata menyenangkan sekali...selama ini aku hanya bisa lewat di depan sini dan mendengarkan sorak-sorai pengunjung yang asyik bermain dengan wahana di sini," Itachi tersenyum. "Rasanya...seperti kembali menjadi anak kecil."

Shana tertawa. "Yah, taman bermain ada kan awalnya untuk menghibur anak kecil. Tapi...hei, kamu benar-benar tidak pernah ke sini?"

"Nggak pernah. Kalau Sasuke sih mungkin sudah sering ke sini sama teman-temannya pas hari libur."

"Hmmm...aku mulai berpikir jadi orang kaya itu tidak selamanya enak," Shana memainkan sedotannya dan mengaduk-aduk es batu yang masih penuh di dalam gelasnya. "Atau...kamu saja yang malas keluar rumah?"

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah mendengar komentar spontan itu. "Sepertinya aku memang malas."

Gadis berambut hitam itu tertawa lagi. "Dasar," katanya setelah berhenti tertawa. "Kamu harus sering-sering keluar supaya lebih mudah berinteraksi sosial dengan orang sekitarmu! Kulihat kamu juga tidak punya style yang bagus," tambahnya sambil mengamati Itachi dari ujung sepatu sampai ke ujung rambut.

"Hei, ini dipilihkan Sasuke, jangan salahkan aku."

Hari ini, Itachi memakai turtleneck berwarna hitam dengan jaket putih plus celana jeans biru panjang ketat dan sepatu sandal hitam-abu abu. Semuanya memang pilihan Sasuke.

Kemarin malam saat bocah satu itu masuk ke kamar abangnya seenaknya, ditemukannya surat yang dibuat Tobi. Sasuke menafsirkan bahwa Itachi akan kencan besok, jadi dia sok menceramahi tentang fashion yang bagus untuk dipakai besok plus tips and trick tentang kencan hot. Itachi sempat kesal dengan sifat sok tahu adiknya itu, tapi toh dia nurut.

"Adik yang perhatian," Shana tertawa kecil. "Hhhh...seandainya Aniki-ku sebaik itu... "

"Kamu punya saudara?" Itachi penasaran.

"Kakak kembar silang: yang cowok Subaru dan yang cewek Hokuto. Usia mereka terpaut 6 tahun dariku sih..." gadis itu tersenyum aneh, "Ya sudahlah. Kita di sini bukan untuk membicarakan keluargaku, kan? Yuk, kita main lagi!"

Akhirnya, setelah mencoba seluruh wahana di tempat itu, keduanya keluar dari KTP, diikuti Deidara dan Chika.

"Kayaknya udah selesai deh," kata Chika. "Sudah sore. Masih mau dilanjutkan, misinya?"

"Ng...kalau mau pulang, boleh kok," sahut Deidara.

Chika cemberut. Apa segitu pentingnya, misi ini ketimbang dia, yang pada kenyataanya adalah pacarnya sendiri? Tapi bukan Chika namanya kalau tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat Deidara mau mengantarkannya pulang. Gadis itu mendekat ke arah Deidara dan mencium pipinya. Deidara kaget, mulutnya terbuka saking kagetnya. Chika tersenyum.

"Tolong antarkan aku pulang ya...sudah gelap...takuuuut..."

"O-oke deh..." dan Deidara yang bahagia itu mengantarkan gadisnya pulang.

Itachi dan Shana sudah menelpon rumah supaya ada yang menjemput mereka. Sambil menunggu jemputan, mereka ngobrol sedikit.

"Trims udah nemenin seharian ini. Lebih menarik daripada baca novel di rumah," kata Itachi. Dia puas sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama Shana hari ini.

"Nggak apa. Thanks juga udah mau nraktirin makanan, minuman, sama tiketnya...kapan-kapan aku traktir kamu deh," jawab Shana. "Aku beneran nggak abis pikir, kalau kamu itu sebenarnya asyik diajak jalan tapi nggak punya teman sama sekali. Heh, coba semua orang tahu kamu tuh asyik kayak gini, pasti semuanya pengin berteman sama kamu."

Wajah Itachi bersemu merah mendengar komentar gadis itu. "Makasih..."

"I-TA-CHI-KUUUUUUNNN!!"

Itachi dan Shana menoleh, dan mereka menemukan seorang cewek melompat ke arah mereka. Terima kasih atas latihan yang ia jalani di dojo keluarganya, Shana refleks berpindah tempat supaya tidak ikut tertimpa sementara gadis itu langsung jatuh di atas Itachi. Suara jatuhnya keras banget, Shana yakin Itachi kesakitan.

"A-apa-apaan sih ini?" Itachi bangkit dan melihat siapa yang menyerangnya. "Eh...Ana-chan."

"Itachi-kuuuuuuuun...jahat, masa' ke taman bermain nggak bilang-bilang. Katanya kalau mau senang-senang pasti ngajak Ana-chan...bhuuuu, Itachi-kun bo'ong!" Ana memukul dada bidang Itachi.

"Aduh, hei, sakit, tauk!"

"Biar! Itachi-kun jahat sih!"

"Hei, aku ke sini Cuma untuk ketemu teman kok. Memang Sasuke bilang apa sih sama kamu?"

"Sasuke bilang kamu dapat kencan hari ini! Dasar jahat! Ada kencan sama cewek lain kok nggak bilang-bilang..."

Shana bingung menghadapi situasi ini. Tapi dari sudut pandangnya, cewek ini dan Itachi akrab sekali berbicara, membuktikan bahwa mereka sudah kenal lama. Dia sampai tidak takut menerjang Itachi seperti itu. Shana Cuma bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau dia itu temannya Itachi...

"Jadi, mana cewek itu?" Ana-chan bangkit dan melihat Shana terbengong-bengong di sana. "Oh, ini toh. Lumayan juga. Selera Itachi bagus banget."

Wajah Itachi berubah semerah tomat. "Bu-bukan...Shana itu bukan apa-apa..."

"Ya, aku bukan apa-apanya Itachi-kun, kok. Cuma teman sekelas," Shana tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, dia temanmu, Itachi-kun? Aku nggak tahu kamu sudah punya teman...bilang-bilang dong."

"Ah...yah...Uchiha Ana...adik sepupuku," Itachi memperkenalkan gadis itu.

"Hai! Ana-chan sepupunya Itachi-kun! Karena Ana-chan anak dari kakak ayahnya Itachi-kun, jadi Ana-chan dibolehkan memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'san' atau 'oniisan' atau apalah itu," Ana-chan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh...salam kenal..."

"Jadi, kamu itu bukan pacarnya yah? Hmmm...padahal Itachi-kun sudah pusing mikirin penampilan buat ketemu kamu hari ini. Ternyata bukan...percuma dong. Eh, atau kalian baru jadian hari ini?"

"A-Ana-chan!"

"Shana!"

Shana menoleh dan tersenyum. "Oniisan!" serunya senang. "Ah, Itachi-kun, aku pulang dulu yah. Kamu juga akan pulang sama Ana-chan, kan? Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah...dan siapkan lambung, soalnya kita akan membuat kue kreasi baru! Daah!"

Shana pun berlari menjauhi Itachi dan Ana-chan, menghampiri abangnya yang datang untuk menjemput memakai motor Honda Tiger. Setelah mereka pergi, Ana-chan geleng-geleng kepala dan memberi tatapan kecewa kepada sepupunya itu.

"Gadis yang baik...tapi polos. Malangnya Itachi-kun, menyukai cewek senaif dia..."

Itachi berusaha agar wajahnya tidak memerah. "Sudah kubilang, dia itu Cuma partner di festival sekolahku. Dia juga teman pertamaku di sekolah itu."

"Ya, terserah mau bilang apa. Tapi Ana-chan tahu Itachi-kun suka sama dia. Nggak usah mengelak deh, jelas banget," Ana-chan menodong. Itachi diam saja. "Dia itu tipe yang nggak akan mengerti perasaan seseorang sebelum orang itu bilang sendiri sama dia lho. Kalau kamu nggak menyatakan rasa sukamu sama dia, dia nggak akan sadar!"

"Tapi...dia Cuma menganggapku teman."

"Tenang saja! Ana-chan dan Sasuke kan suka gonta-ganti pacar. Kami ahlinya dalam hal ini! Konsultasi saja pada kami, oke? Nah, karena sudah sore, ayo kita pulang! Biar Ana-chan bisa mendiskusikan hal ini sama Sasuke dan masalahnya cepat selesai! Let's goooo!!!"

"Aku malah jadi khawatir..."

**

* * *

Individual Reviews:**

**Nakamura**** arigatou : **Thanks!

**Solaritica Chika : **OC pacar Deidara kan? Yosh, sudah siap, boss!

**Chaa a.k.a panda-kun : **Waks, kayak dikacangin? Sori, abis Sasori kan datar...jadi paling reaksinya dikit-dikit aja...kucoba bikin lebih mesra, oke?

**P. Ravenclaw : **Oke...dah diganti kan namanya? Thx for da ripiu :3

**Phillip William-Wammy: **Mau jadi OC juga? Boleh...oh ya, sebenarnya ttg kuncir empat itu...mo nulis Temari tapi g jadi...:p Ravenclaw-san, forgive me!

**Rie Mizuki: **Wakz, berarti crita nya agak susah dimengerti ya? Gomen nee...tp trims as always!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the review guys...it meant a lot to me...-terharu- Chapter ini **Phillip William-Wammy **bergabung bersama yang lain. Welcome aboard! Dan slight Subaru dan Hokuto...oh ya, Kisame dan 3 anggota Hebi lainnya juga muncul...cameo sich.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto characters, and I own this story and the OC, thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Itachi berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ruang kelasnya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa siswa yang ada di koridor langsung merasa gugup dan menolak untuk bertatap mata dengannya. Itu pemandangan biasa baginya. Walaupun sudah berkenalan baik dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya, rumor-rumor aneh tentang Itachi masih saja terus beredar di kalangan siswa.

"Pagi, Itachi!"

Itachi menoleh dan melihat Shana berlari-lari kecil di sebelahnya. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa murid yang ia temui tadi melihat Shana dengan terkejut sekaligus kagum. Tapi keduanya cuek saja, karena memang begitulah apa adanya.

"Kemarin terima kasih ya. Hari ini kamu beli roti melon lagi kan? Kutraktir deh, sekalian bayar hutang budi," Shana tersenyum riang.

"Makasih...tapi nggak usah repot-repot," Itachi membalas senyumannya.

Saat itulah, semua siswi yang melihat senyuman Itachi mematung. Setelah keduanya hilang dari pandangan, mereka tersadar dan langsung ribut.

"Omaigod! Cakep banget tuh cowok!"

"Eh, itu bukannya Uchiha Itachi yang katanya serem itu?"

"Nggak mungkin! Senyumnya tadi baik banget, nggak kerasa jahat!"

"Sorot matanya juga...kyaaa, keren banget deh!"

"Tapi, yang jalan sama dia tadi...jangan-jangan pacarnya?"

"Waaaaah...sayang banget..."

Sementara itu, di kelas 2-1, Itachi dan Shana sedang mengobrol seperti biasa—membicarakan tentang festival yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Hidan, Deidara, Chika, Noriko-chan dan Zooi melihat mereka dari jauh.

"Buset dah, kayaknya kalau mereka lagi ngobrol itu nggak ada yang bisa ganggu deh...kayaknya, mereka tuh ada di dunia mereka sendiri!" Zooi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Berarti siasat kencan kemarin sukses besar dong," Hidan nyengir puas.

"Belum tentu lho. Mereka nggak kayak pasangan sungguhan. Mungkin Itachi belum nembak?" tebak Noriko-chan.

"Memang belum."

Keempatnya menoleh dan menemukan Ana-chan ada di sana. Spontan semuanya kaget melihat anak tak dikenal itu ada di kelas mereka.

"S-siapa kamu?" Deidara kaget.

"Tidak penting," sahut Ana-chan tegas. "Itachi-kun belum nembak. Dia masih takut...kalau dia ditolak, takutnya dia tak berteman dengan Shana lagi."

"Hoo..." Chika mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi kan ada kita...kita udah nggak takut sama dia lagi kok."

Tiba-tiba, Sasori dan Panda-chan menyeruak masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung menutup pintu kelas. Semuanya bengong, kaget dengan tingkah laku keduanya. Sasori lalu berlari ke pintu belakang kelas dan menutupnya juga, membuat semua orang tambah bingung. Itachi dan Shana sampai berhenti mengobrol.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Shana, bingung.

"Tadi...entah kenapa kami dikejar-kejar cewek-cewek," jelas Panda-chan.

"Palingan fans-nya Sasori..." Deidara mengibaskan tangannya, cuek.

"Bukan...tadi kami ditanya, apa kami sekelas dengan Uchiha-kun, lalu kujawab ya, tiba-tiba mereka menghujani kami segudang pertanyaan...ya sudah, kami lari sampai ke sini," Sasori menerangkan.

"Hah? Memang kenapa mereka nanyain tentang Uchiha-kun?" Noriko-chan bingung.

"Ya pasti karena Itachi-kun populer lha!" sorak Ana-chan.

"Lho, Ana-chan? Ngapain kamu di sini?" Itachi kaget, menyadari kehadiran adik sepupunya di sana.

"Kelas Ana-chan sudah selesai persiapannya. Jadi dibolehin main-main..."

"Tunggu...Itachi-kun tidak sepopuler itu lho, sampai bikin semua cewek histeris. Palingan mereka semua langsung diam, trus kabur kalau ngeliat Uchiha-kun lewat," kata Deidara.

"Oh aku tahu! Mereka tadi ngeliat Uchiha-kun senyum, mungkin? Makanya jadi seperti itu..." duga Zooi.

"Oh, jadi mereka suka senyumnya Itachi-kun? Wah, sama dong!" Shana tertawa. "Memang sih, senyumnya Itachi-kun itu salah satu charming pointnya!"

Wajah Itachi spontan memerah mendengar pujian itu. Memangnya senyumnya sebagus itu ya? Ya, bagi beberapa orang, Shana misalnya, mungkin akan menilai senyumnya sangat rupawan, tapi bagi beberapa orang lain, contohnya Panda-chan atau Noriko-chan, senyumnya biasa saja.

"Itu bagus, kan, Itachi-kun? Kenapa tidak kau sapa saja mereka?" tawar Shana, membuat semuanya heran. "Kan impianmu itu punya teman yang banyak. Ini kesempatan yang bagus! Dan...siapa tahu kamu bertemu gadis yang kamu sukai! Hebat kan?"

Semuanya melongo. Ana-chan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shana sendiri heran kenapa reaksi semuanya seperti kaget begitu. Chika, Noriko-chan, Panda-chan dan Zooi geleng-geleng kepala pasrah. Deidara, Hidan dan Sasori menghampiri Itachi dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Tuh kan," Ana-chan menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah, "Aku bilang juga apa."

"Malangnya Uchiha-kun..." Chika turut perhatin.

"Berusahalah sobat...masih ada harapan..." hibur Hidan, sok dramatis.

"Hah? Kok kalian nggak ikut senang sih? Kalian harusnya membantu Itachi-kun dapat teman dong! Kasihan dia, selama ini jarang ngobrol dengan 'sesama'-nya!" omel Shana.

"Sudah deh...belnya sudah bunyi tuh," Sasori menginterupsi, karena memang bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan murid-murid segera memasuki ruang kelas. "Hari ini tinggal menyiapkan kue untuk besok dan menyelesaikan dekorasi meja dan kursinya..."

"Suruh anak cewek bantuin ngejahit taplak dong!" usul Deidara.

"Kalau begitu aku! Aku! Aku mau tinggal buat bantuin jahit!" sorak Chika.

"Aku juga mau," Zooi mengacungkan tangan.

"Kalau Zooi tinggal, aku juga tinggal deh!" salah satu gadis yang seharusnya ikut memasak mengacungkan tangan juga. Namanya Wammy.

"Ana-chan boleh bantu?" tanya Ana-chan antusias.

"Boleh, asal kamu nggak mengacau di sini," kata Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, keempat cewek ini tinggal untuk membantu di kelas, sementara yang lain memasak di ruang PKK...oh ya, tolong cepat, soalnya kelas lain ada yang mau pakai juga..." tegas Sasori.

"Siap bos!" sahut Noriko-chan.

"Sasori-ku~n nanti kalau udah selesai kita jalan-jalan ngeliat kelas lain, oke?" Panda-chan mengecup sebelah pipi Sasori, sukses membuat wajah pemuda satu itu menyatu dengan warna rambutnya.

"Dah, Itachi-kun!" Shana melambai pada partner-nya itu dan pergi bersama siswi lainnya ke ruang PKK. Dimulailah persiapan terakhir untuk acara festival besok.

Saat Itachi selesai memberi komando kepada semuanya, ia berjalan berkeliling, memperhatikan pekerjaan masing-masing siswa. Ia berhenti saat Ana-chan dan gadis-gadis lainnya terkikik melihatnya lewat. Ia berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada yang lucu, gadis-gadis?"

"Ada! Kenyataan bahwa kamu tidak bisa memilih busana yang bagus untuk kencan kemarin!" jawab Ana-chan pede.

"Haha! Uchiha-kun benar-benar suka sama Shana, ya?" Wammy tertawa. Tanpa sadar jarinya tertusuk jarum. "Aduh! Ouch..."

Itachi merasa pipinya memerah. "Memang kenapa? Nggak boleh?"

"Nggak sih...kalau memang Uchiha-kun suka, kenapa nggak nembak aja?" tawar Zooi, memberikan plester kepada Wammy yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalian tahu sendiri kalau dia Cuma menganggapku sebagai teman biasa."

"Tidak juga...selama ini tak ada satupun cowok yang ia ajak bicara sambil tertawa selebar itu. Kalau soal Dei-kun dan Hidan-kun siiih...lain soal. Mereka berdua itu Cuma sasaran kekesalannya saja, sekaligus partner kalau mau cari ribut di kelas," terang Chika sambil terus menjahit pola di kain itu.

"Ana-chan cerita pada kami pendapatnya tentang Shana, dan dia benar: Shana nggak akan sadar tentang perasaan seseorang kecuali orang itu bilang sendiri padanya. Dia itu nggak peka," tambah Wammy.

"Trus aku harus gimana? Aku ini nggak bisa dengan gamblang bilang 'suka' sama seseorang," rutuk Itachi, kesal.

"Hmmm...kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga! Bahkan bilang 'sayang' sama Sasuke aja susahnya minta ampun," Ana-chan tertawa, disusul tawa gadis-gadis lainnya.

"Ngomong apa kalian di sini? Kerjaannya gimana?" tanya Sasori.

Keempatnya menunjukkan taplak hasil jahitan mereka. Sasori shock. "Cepatnya...bagus pula."

"Siapa dulu dong...kita gitu lho," Zooi mulai narsis.

"Dei-kun!! Puji dong!" pinta Chika manja.

"Hah? Muji apaan?" Deidara menoleh. Langsung saja palunya memukul jempolnya, bukan memukul paku. Bukannya memuji pekerjaan Chika, cowok itu menjerit kesakitan. Parahnya, Hidan dan semua cowok yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa tanpa ampun, bahkan Itachi ikut-ikutan tertawa. "Whops, sori..." sang kekasih nyengir bersalah.

"Lagi ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Deidara, yang mencoba menduduki kursi yang sudah selesai ia paku.

"Ini nih, mikirin cara supaya Shana sadar akan dan membalas cinta Uchiha-kun!" sahut Wammy.

"Tembak aja langsung, apa susahnya sih?"

"Nggak segampang itu," keluh Itachi. Ia melirik Chika, yang buru-buru menghampiri Deidara dan meniup jempol cowok itu. Maksudnya supaya mendingan. "Kalian berdua...awalnya gimana, sampai bisa jadian?"

"Gampang! Aku manggil Dei-kun ke halaman belakang trus kucium! Pas aku menyatakan cinta, langsung diterima!" jelas Chika, singkat, padat dan jelas. "Eh, kamu coba aja trikku tadi, Uchiha-kun! Siapa tahu berhasil!"

"Mana mungkin Uchiha-kun sudi melakukan hal begitu! Lagian, kalau dia beneran melakukan hal macam itu, ada juga Shana ngehajar dia sampe mampus!" hardik Zooi.

"Kalau kamu?" Itachi menatap sang ketua kelas.

"Hmm...waktu itu dia memanggilku ke kelas kosong dan menyatakan cinta padaku. Karena aku pikir, 'anak ini tulus banget', jadi kuterima," sahut Sasori, simpel.

"Ya, semoga Shana nggak kabur dan menjauhi Uchiha-kun setelah ia menyatakan cintanya secara lugas seperti itu," ledek Wammy, langsung dipelototi Sasori. "Ehm...kalau Ana-chan? Katanya udah berpengalaman?" tanya gadis itu, berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Biasanya cowok-cowok yang nembak Ana-chan bawa bunga, cokelat atau hadiah gitu deh...sok romantis dan sok lucu. Ana-chan suka aja ngeliat mereka bertingkah konyol begitu demi Ana-chan. Dan lagi, mereka bisa jadi pembantu yang baik, jadi yah...why not?" dengan ringannya Ana-chan menjelaskan.

_Ya ampyun, ini sih playgirl cap jempolan, _pikir semua orang secara bersamaan.

"Kalau adikmu gimana? Dia juga lumayan sering gonta-ganti cewek kan, Uchiha-kun?" tanya Deidara.

Itachi berpikir. "Kalau Sasuke sih...bilang 'pacaran sama aku, yuk' juga sudah menyelesaikan masalah. Pokok permasalahannya saat ini aku tidak bisa menyatakan cintaku kepada Shana dengan jelas..."

Semuanya jadi ikut berpikir. Sasorilah yang paling pertama dapat ide. "Bagaimana kalau buat dia suka padamu juga? Dengan begitu, resiko ditolak menjadi sangat kecil dan hampir tak mungkin. Kamu juga lebih mudah menyatakan cintamu."

"Dan bagaimana caranya membuat Shana suka pada Itachi, jenius?" tanya Zooi, setengah meledek.

"Itu gampang," Sasori meraih ponselnya dan memencet nomor telepon seseorang.

* * *

Di ruang PKK, para gadis sibuk memanggang dan menghiasi kue. Shana, sebagai mandor, mondar-mandir memberi komando ini-itu. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Panda-chan berbunyi. Ia segera melepas sarung tangan pangangannya dan meraih ponsel di sakunya. Dari Sasori.

_"Halo, Panda-chan?"_

"Ya, Sasori-kun? Bentar lagi selesai kok. Cuma 10 kue lagi yang belum dihiasin..."

_"Bukan...bukan itu. Dengar, aku mau minta tolong sesuatu..."_

"Hah? ...Oh...oh ya? Hmm...ho-oh. Ya, ya. Aku ngerti....beres! Nanti imbalannya kencan di festival besok yah? Ya ya? Oke deh, bye..."

Panda-chan mematikan ponselnya dan tersenyum girang. Shana-chan dan Noriko-chan memandanginya heran.

"Sasori-kun bilang apa?" tanya Shana, penasaran.

"Ada deh!" Panda-chan kembali menghias kue.

Shana mengangkat bahu dan kembali mengawasi pekerjaan yang lainnya. Panda-chan masih senyam-senyum sendiri. Noriko-chan, yang bekerja di sebelahnya, menghampiri dan bertanya, "Kenapa? Ada rencana baru?"

Panda-chan mengangguk. Ia segera membisikan rencana yang ia terima dari kekasihnya. Noriko-chan pun ikut tersenyum usil dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Setelah keduanya selesai menghiasi kue bagian mereka, mereka melepas celemek dan duduk, membiarkan Shana menilai kue hasil hiasan mereka.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita simpan di box supaya besok siap," katanya.

"Ehmm...eh, Shana...kamu beneran Cuma pengin Uchiha-kun dapat teman?" tanya Noriko-chan tiba-tiba.

Shana mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya. Memang kenapa?"

"Maksudku...dulu kan senyumannya itu Cuma kamu yang bisa lihat. Kamu nggak takut, kalau dia punya teman banyak, kamu nggak bisa melihat senyumannya itu? Kamu suka kan, charming pointnya itu?" tambah Panda-chan.

Shana terdiam. Ucapan mereka berdua sepertinya masuk ke dalam benaknya. "Uhmm...aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku lebih suka kalau dia lebih sering tersenyum. Sayang kan, kalau senyum seindah itu jarang ditunjukkan ke orang-orang?"

"Iya sih...eh, kalian Cuma jadi partner sampai festival besok kan? Berarti nggak usah berteman lagi dong...lagian, 'misi mendapatkan teman untuk Itachi Uchiha'-mu sudah selesai."

"Aku...tidak...tahu," kata Shana terbata-bata. "Jujur saja, aku ingin melihat senyumnya itu lebih sering. Tapi...kalau Itachi-kun tidak ingin bersamaku lagi...apa boleh buat. Aku harus mendukungnya, sebagai teman."

"Iya, tapi--"

"Sumeragi-san! Tolong cek anmitsu dan castella ini dong!" salah satu siswi yang sudah selesai menghias memanggil Shana.

"Ya, tunggu!" sahut Shana. Ia menoleh ke arah Panda-chan dan Noriko-chan sebelum berjalan ke arah siswi itu. "Tolong masukkan box, ya. Kalau sudah, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas, lalu kalian bebas."

Keduanya ditinggal bengong. Panda-chan garuk-garuk kepala. "Wuiets, gagal. Gimana nich?"

"Ah! Aku ada ide! Coba telepon Sasori-kun, terus..." Noriko-chan membisikkan rencanya. Keduanya tersenyum nakal dan Panda-chan langsung menelpon Sasori, menyampaikan ide brilian itu.

* * *

Akhirnya, persiapan kelas 2-1 selesai lebih cepat daripada yang lain: jam 10. Setelah semua masakan dimasukkan ke box, para gadis itu menggotong box itu bersama-sama ke kelas, supaya besok lebih mudah mengambilnya. Saat mereka tiba di kelas, ruangan itu sudah didekorasi dengan indah dan bernuansa girly. Sasori segera melapor ke ruang OSIS, tak lupa Panda-chan ikut bersamanya. Deidara dan Chika sudah daritadi ngeloyor jalan-jalan. Noriko-chan langsung lari ke gedung SMP, mau ngobrol sama Gaara.

"Eh, Ana-chan...Itachi-kun mana?" tanya Shana, menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut hitam itu tak kelihatan batang hidungnya di dalam ruang kelas itu.

"Tadi sih katanya mau ke toilet," sahut Ana-chan, menyunggingkan senyum palsu.

"Hmm...padahal aku mau ajak lihat-lihat persiapan kelas lain...kucari dulu ah."

Shana pergi dari ruang kelas. Ana-chan, Zooi, dan Hidan nyengir bersama. Zooi langsung memencet tombol ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang. "Hallo? Wammy? Rencana bisa dilaksanakan sekarang. Siap-siap."

* * *

Shana berlari sepanjang koridor di lantai dua. Daritadi ia belum menemukan Itachi. _Aneh. Toilet ada di setiap lantai, kok nggak ketemu juga ya? Masa' dia ke lantai lain buat pergi buang air? Repot amat..._

Shana pun bergegas berjalan ke arah anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Wammy dan Itachi bisa melihat rambut hitamnya dan suara langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru. Keduanya mengangguk. Aksi dimulai.

Saat Shana mendongak ke atas, gadis itu melihat Wammy dan Itachi berjalan akan menuruni tangga. Shana melambaikan tangan, memanggil mereka. Wammy balas melambai. Saat itulah, kakinya terpeleset di anak tangga. Shana kaget dan spontan berteriak, "Awas!"

Namun, sebelum Wammy jatuh dari tangga, Itachi dengan sigap menangkap dan mendorong gadis itu ke belakang, membuat keduanya jatuh bersamaan ke lantai keras itu. Shana bengong. Tapi setelah sadar apa yang terjadi, ia segera naik ke atas untuk melihat keadaan mereka berdua, dan ia melihat Wammy menimpa Itachi.

"Aduh...Uchiha-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wammy, mencoba bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ng...nggak apa," sahut Itachi.

Tapi belum sempat Wammy berdiri, ia sudah jatuh menimpa Itachi lagi. Shana bengong, melihat keduany sedang ada dalam...posisi begitu (taulah posisinya gimana...). Setelah terdiam agak lama, Wammy mengernyit kesakitan sambil memegang mata kakinya. "Adaow...kayaknya terkilir nich..."

"Kalau begitu, ke UKS aja ya?" tawar Itachi baik hati.

"Thanks..."

Itachi membantu Wammy berdiri dengan tertatih-tatih. Shana diam saja. Penasaran karena tak ada reaksi dari gadis itu, Itachi menoleh dan bertanya, "Mau ikut, Shan?"

"Apa?" Shana kaget. "Oh um, nggak deh. Aku mau...ngeliat kelas-kelas senior, persiapannya kayak apa. Kamu aja yang nganterin Wammy ke UKS. Oke, bye!" dan ia langsung kabur.

Setelah yakin bahwa Shana telah pergi meninggalkan daerah sekitar situ, Wammy berdiri tegak dan berkacak pinggang. "Sepertinya taktik berhasil," katanya, tersenyum puas.

"Kau pikir begitu?" tanya Itachi, ragu. "Aku rasa dia hanya kebetulan ada di sana."

"Kau tidak lihat ekspresinya? Dia kelihatan benar-benar cemburu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Pasti sekarang dia sedang kabur ke tempat kakak-kakaknya, menangis pada mereka dan..." Wammy terdiam. Sesaat kemudian, matanya membelalak lebar dan mulutnya menganga, seperti melihat hantu. "Gawat!"

"Apanya yang gawat?"

"Kalau dia bilang sama kakak-kakaknya itu...GAWAT!"

Wammy langsung menuruni tangga, berlari ke arah ruang kelas 2-1 diikuti Itachi yang heran. Di sana, mereka menemukan Sasori dan Panda-chan yang sudah kembali tengah membicarakan siasat tadi. Mereka heran kenapa Wammy terlihat pucat dan Itachi terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hidan.

"Shana...Shana pasti lagi laporan sama kakak-kakaknya!" Wammy mengabari, membuatnya semuanya shock.

"Omaigod, kita lupa memperhitungkan kemungkinan itu!" Zooi menepuk jidat.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Itachi.

"Kalau kakak-kakaknya Shana yang overprotektif itu tahu kalau adik kesayangan mereka dibuat sedih, bisa tamat kita!" jelas Panda-chan buru-buru.

"...Hah?"

* * *

Kelas 3-1 menyiapkan rumah hantu. Beberapa siswanya tengah mencoba kostum masing-masing. Ada drakula, ada mumi, ada kepala labu...pokoknya macam-macam. Tampak juga hantu berkepala dua berbadan satu. Mukanya juga mirip satu sama lain. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si kembar Subaru dan Hokuto Sumeragi. Keduanya didandani seperti itu, tapi pada akhirnya penampilan mereka lebih mirip hantu yang kiyut daripada hantu yang seram.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bagi-bagi selebaran saja?" tawar Kisame, salah satu murid kelas 3-1. Ia mencoba kostum manusia hiu.

"Ogah. Nanti bukannya datang ke kelas ini, mereka malah ngerubungin aku," tolak Subaru.

"Susah sih ya, punya muka cakep," ledek Karin, siswi yang berkostum kuntilanak.

"Ah, bisa saja," Hokuto malah berbagia mendengar pujian macam itu.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang gadis. Semuanya kaget. "Ya ampun! Ada hantu Hanako!" Juugo, murid berpakaian ala dewa kematian, menunjuk gadis yang muncul itu.

"Heh, mana ada hantu muncul siang bolong dari koridor yang rame gitu?" hardik Suigetsu, siswa yang tanpa make-up sudah mirip drakula.

"Ng? Tunggu dulu...!" Hokuto melihat si 'Hanako' baik-baik. Ia langsung kaget begitu menyadari siapa si hantu itu. "Shana-chan!?"

Shana mengangkat wajahnya yang seperti mau menangis begitu. "Oneesan, Oniisan..." ia memanggil lirih.

Subaru, insting kakaknya langsung aktif, segera menghampiri adiknya sambil setengah menyeret Hokuto—karena kostum mereka tersambung. "Kamu kenapa, Shana? Siapa yang bikin kamu nangis? Bilang sama aku, nanti biar kubuat dia menyesal sudah macam-macam sama kamu!"

"Subaru, nggak usah sesadis itu kali!" Hokuto mencubit Subaru dari dalam jubah itu, membuat sang adik kembar mengernyit kesakitan. "Shana-chan kenapa? Ayo bilang sama Oneesan, ya?"

Shana mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Pintu kelas ditutup demi kepentingan privasi. Dari balik tembok persimpangan di koridor itu, Itachi dan yang lainnya mengintip kejadian tadi. Semuanya menelan ludah.

"Gawat...sudah nggak bisa dicegah," Sasori menepuk jidat.

"Itachi-kun, lebih baik kamu segera pulang dan besok nggak usah datang ke sekolah," usul Zooi.

"Kenapa? Itu Cuma amukan seorang kakak," Itachi heran.

"_Believe me, _kamu nggak akan mau berurusan dengan Subaru-san," Hidan merinding. "Pernah sekali aku mengusili Shana, pas saja dia lewat. Tiba-tiba aku dipelototi dan ditanya nama. Lalu sejak hari itu sampai sebulan setelahnya, badanku sakit semua setiap malam karena dikutuk olehnya..."

"Aku menolak. Aku belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Shana."

Wammy menoleh dan tersenyum usil. "Jadi, pada akhirnya kamu mau nembak Shana, nih?"

"Ya."

"Meskipun ada resiko kamu mati di tangan kakak-kakanya itu?" tanya Panda-chan, menguji.

Itachi mengangguk yakin. "Aku sudah membulatkan tekad...aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Shana. Tak perlu cara pengecut seperti ini lagi."

Semuanya salut pada semangat Itachi. Mereka jadi ingin menolong prosesi pernyataan cinta ini, sekaligus menebus kesalahan mereka tadi.

"Kalau begitu...kurasa aku punya rencana bagus," Sasori tersenyum. Dan jika ia tersenyum seperti itu, mereka tahu rencananya akan berhasil. Yah, meskipun kadang gagal juga sih.

**

* * *

Individual Reviews:**

**P. Ravenclaw : **Iya nih...kapan Itachi pacaran? Tunggu chapter depan! –ketawa gaje-

**Phillip William-Wammy: **Yap. Wammy muncul...walau rasanya perannya agak tidak mengenakkan...gomen kalo nggak enak hati...

**Uchiha Kanata'ana-cHan: **Tenang aja! Muncul lagi kok...

**Solaritica Chika & Rie Mizuki: **Ehehe...thanks as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Huah chapter terakhir!!! Sori rada telat. Bingung mo nulis apa...tapi karena ini chapter terakhir Individual Reviewnya di sini aja yah...

**Uchiha KanataAnachan: **Huaha...sayang Itachi jarang cemburuan ntu...lagian saya nggak bisa mikir dia mo cemburu sama siapa...

**Chika-chan: **Ya, Subaru dan Hokuto mang rada sadis...keluarga Onmyouji gitu lho...

**Panda-chan: **Subaru dan Hokuto itu tamu dari X/1999, namanya beneran Sumeragi. Trus saya suka, jadi yah saya jadiin kakak-kakaknya Shana. Itachi...um, liat aja dibawah!

**Rie Mizuki: **Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto characters, and I own this story and the OC, thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Shana terbangun agak siang hari ini. Ketika ia mendapati jam wekernya tidak berbunyi meski sudah melewati angka 7, ia segera mandi, ganti baju dan menyiapkan diri. Hari ini adalah festival sekolah. Dia tidak boleh telat karena dia adalah salah satu panitia kelas. Dan, kalau membicarakan soal panitia kelas, ia jadi teringat Itachi.

"Yo, Shana. Pagi," sapa Hokuto, yang sedang bersantai mengolesi roti bakarnya dengan selai kacang.

"Oneesan, kenapa wekerku tidak menyala ya?" Shana heran.

"Oh itu? Kemarin malam Subaru sengaja matiin alaremnya supaya kamu bangun siangan dikit dan nggak mencegah dia."

Shana mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mencegah apa?"

"Mencegah dia menghajar si Uchiha itu lah."

"HAH?!"

* * *

Mobil hitam berhenti di depan pintu gerbang SMU Konoha. Dari dalamnya, keluar tiga orang Uchiha—Itachi, Sasuke dan Ana-chan. Pemandangan ini sudah umum setiap paginya, jadi kebanyakan orang lebih memilih tidak peduli daripada mengamati para anak orang kaya itu.

"Sepertinya orang mengerikan yang dimaksud senpai-senpai kemarin tidak ada tuh," Ana-chan berkomentar.

"Adapun tidak apa," sahut Itachi tenang.

"Ahem..." Sasuke berdeham sedikit, menarik perhatian keduanya sebelum menunjuk ke arah seseorang di dekat pintu masuk menuju bangunan sekolah. "Itu bukan orangnya?"

Itachi dan Ana-chan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk dan melihat Subaru berdiri di sana. Ekspresinya sekaku patung. Lebih mirip hantu daripada waktu kemarin memakai kostum bersama Hokuto. Ana-chan, yang ketakutan merasakan aura mengerikan itu, langsung bersembunyi di balik Sasuke. Itachi sendiri masih tetap tenang dan berjalan dengan santai, seperti tak menyadari kehadiran Subaru di sana. Saat ia akan memasuki pintu menuju bangunan sekolah, barulah sang abang protektif memanggil.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi menoleh. Ekspresinya masih tetap sama. Subaru berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah tanpa suara. Keduanya bertatapan. Sasuke dan Ana-chan memandang dari jauh.

"Kau...yang dimaksud oleh Shana," gumamnya tak jelas.

"Ya, aku teman dan partner Shana," sahut Itachi acuh tak acuh.

Subaru mencengkeram kerah baju seragam Itachi, menariknya mendekat dan melotot ke arah pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Spontan Sasuke dan Ana-chan kaget. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar jalan masuk menuju gedung pun kaget dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk melihat perkelahian itu.

"Kau!" Subaru mendelik marah, "Berani-beraninya kau membuat Shana menangis..."

Itachi diam saja. Jujur, ia tidak takut menghadapi Subaru meski Sasori dan yang lain sudah memperingatinya bahwa kakak-kakak Shana itu sama berbahayanya dengan cewek itu. Itachi sendiri cukup pintar berkelahi. Tapi tak sekalipun terlintas di benaknya untuk melawan balik Subaru. Ia ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan kepala dingin, tanpa kekerasan. Kalau ia berontak, ia justru akan terluka dan malah akan terjadi keributan di sekolah itu. Itachi tidak mau membuat keonaran, apalagi saat ini, saat festival yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Shana.

"Aku sudah dengar banyak tentangmu dari Shana..." Subaru melanjutkan. "Kau tahu? Meskipun dia tak mengatakannya secara jelas dan bersikeras bahwa kau hanyalah teman yang penting, aku tahu bahwa...bahwa dia menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu."

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya," sahut Itachi tenang. "Aku sudah tahu itu."

Sasori dan yang lain menyeruak kerumunan dan melihat perkelahian antara Subaru dan Itachi, di mana sang senior mendominasi dalam hal kekuatan. Para cewek—Panda-chan, Noriko-chan, Zooi, Wammy dan Chika-chan—histeris di tempat melihat Itachi yang terdesak, sementara Hidan dan Deidara mencoba menolongnya tapi dicegah Sasori.

"Jangan!" katanya tenang, "Kita lihat dulu, apa yang akan Uchiha-kun lakukan selanjutnya."

Perkelahian masih terjadi, dan sepertinya Subaru makin marah padahal Itachi tidak melawan sama sekali.

"Jadi kenapa?!" Subaru mendorong Itachi ke tanah, mencekik leher pemuda itu dengan sebelah tangan. "Kenapa kau menyakitinya?! Apa semua rumor bahwa kau adalah orang yang kejam dan tak berperasaan itu benar?! Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau tak usah berteman dengan Shana!"

"Itu...tidak...benar..." Itachi menjawab. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Subaru dari lehernya, tapi percuma.

"Lalu kenapa?! Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis kemarin!?"

"Itu...karena...aku...su--"

"ONIISAN!"

Subaru menoleh dan melihat Shana berlari menerobos kerumunan yang menonton perkelahiannya dengan Itachi. Terlihat pula Hokuto di belakangya, kecapean karena berusaha menyusul Shana yang larinya cepat. Saat Shana tiba di sana, ia menarik Subaru agar berdiri dan melepaskan Itachi. Itachi, yang terbebas, langsung bangkit ke posisi duduk dan terengah-engah sambil memijat lehernya yang sakit.

"Oniisan bodoh! Kenapa Oniisan mau menghajar Itachi-kun?!" tanya Shana kesal.

"Dia membuatmu menangis. Itu tak bisa dimaafkan," elak Subaru.

"Ukh! Dasar sister complex," ejek Shana sambil cemberut.

Hokuto tertawa dan menepuk pundak Subaru yang mematung dipanggil 'sister complex'. "Ya...sister complex-mu menguasaimu hari ini, Subaru..." ledeknya.

Shana berbalik dan membantu Itachi berdiri. "Itachi-kun...maafkan Oniisan-ku yang bodoh dan overprotektif ini," katanya dengan nada menyesal, "Kemarin aku datang dan menangis tiba-tiba di kelas mereka. Mereka pikir kamu penyebabnya..."

"Tapi itu benar kan? Kamu terus saja bilang 'Itachi-kun...Itachi-kun'! Berati dia biang keroknya," Subaru merutuk. Langsung disikut Hokuto supaya diam.

"Memang sih...tapi...aku Cuma cemburu saja kok. Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku bertingkah konyol sekali kemarin," Shana tersenyum kecut. "Kita hanya berteman. Aku tidak pantas merasa seperti itu. Maafkan aku, Itachi-kun...karena aku, Oniisan jadi marah-marah padamu."

"Bukan masalah," sahut Itachi dengan senyum simpul.

Hokuto menghela nafas. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memandang kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilingi lokasi mereka berada. "Heh, kenapa kalian lihat-lihat sih? Hush, sana! Sana!" Hokuto mengusir mereka.

"Sudahlah. Yuk, Oniisan, Oneesan..."

Shana membawa pergi kedua kakaknya. Itachi terdiam di sana. Sasuke, yang merasa kesal, menarik lengan abangnya itu supaya tinggi mereka sejajar. "Heh, kok diem aja sih?! Panggil dong! Nanti dia keburu jauh!" gerutunya.

"Ta-tapi..."

Ana-chan, yang ikut merasa kesal, ikut-ikutan menarik lengan Itachi yang satunya lagi. "Benar tuh! Katanya kamu mau meluruskan masalah ini? Kalau dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, dia malah tambah sedih dan kesempatanmu bisa hilang! Ayo cepat!!"

"Iya, Uchiha-kun! Katanya kamu mau menyatakan cintamu pada Shana hari ini?" Zooi ikut membantu.

"Ayolah, jangan diam saja!" Hidan ikut menyemangati.

Itachi masih terdiam mendengar ucapan teman-temannya. Ia memandangi punggung Shana yang berjalan makin jauh, masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Ia ragu. Haruskah ia menyatakannya sekarang? Di depan orang banyak? Dan terlebih lagi, kedua kakaknya yang protektif itu masih ada di kiri kanannya. Semuanya menunggu keputusannya dengan tidak sabar. Karena sudah benar-benar tak sabar, Deidara dan Chika menginjak kaki Itachi, membuat pemuda itu spontan berteriak,

"SHANA!"

Shana, kaget mendengar suara lantang itu, spontan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Tampak Itachi, sang pemilik suara, kesakitan melihat kakinya. Sasuke menyikut abangnya dan pemuda yang lebih tua itu sadar bahwa Shana sudah berhenti dan tengah memandanginya keheranan. Memberanikan diri, Itachi melangkah menghampiri gadis itu. Subaru, yang masih kesal, sudah siap menceramahinya, tapi Hokuto dengan sigap menghalanginya dan menyeretnya menjauh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shana heran.

"Ehm itu..." Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Ayolah Itachi...kemana keberanianmu??_

"Ada apa?" Shana memandangnya tajam.

_Ayo katakan!!, _Itachi memerintahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia kahirnya membuka mulut dan berkata, "Shana, sebenarnya aku..." Namun suaranya melemah begitu melihat tatapan lurus itu, dan kalimat berikutnya tidak terdengar oleh Shana. "...suka kamu."

"Hah?" Shana mengernyit. "Maaf, tidak kedengaran. Bisa diulang?"

"Aku...suka...kamu..." Itachi mengulanginya. Tapi tetap saja suaranya lebih mirip kumur-kumur daripada pernyataan sepenuh hati.

"Itachi-kun...tolong diulang lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak dengar."

"Aduh...Uchiha-kun itu sebenarnya jenius apa bodoh sih?" Wammy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Keduanya," sahut Panda-chan, sama depresinya dengan teman-temannya.

"Itachi-kun, kalau mau bilang selamat pagi biasa saja dong...tidak usah seperti itu. Dan kau bisa mengatakannya di kelas kan?" Shana melipat tangannya.

"Bu-bukan itu! Aku sebenarnya su-su-su..." Itachi tergagap.

"Su-su-su? Susu, maksudnya? Ada susu dingin di kelas, tapi itu buat jualan..."

Kehilangan kesabaran, Sasuke menyelinap ke belakang Itachi dan menendang kaki sang abang tanpa peringatan sebelumnya.

"SUKA!"

Shana membelalakan matanya. Wajah Itachi memerah, semerah rambut Sasori. Suasana hening. Rupanya para siswa lain jadi tertarik melihat adegan pernyataan ini sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menyaksikan dalam dia, menambahkan suasana tegang di antara keduanya.

"Uh...aku juga suka Itachi-kun. Apalagi kalau tersenyum," Shana membalas dengan ragu, tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Itachi menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu...maksudku," pemuda berambut hitam itu malah tambah salah tingkah begitu menyadari semua orang terdiam menyaksikan mereka. "...maksudku...aku...suka padamu, Shana. Aku cinta kamu."

Spontan wajah gadis itu memerah. "Uhm...ini lelucon ya?"

"Bukan! Itachi-kun beneran suka sama kamu!! Umph!" Ana-chan yang berteriak kesal karena Shana mempertahankan kepolosannya langsung dibekap oleh Sasuke.

"Uh...tapi..."

"Kamu mau jadi pacarku atau tidak?" tanya Itachi spontan.

Shana malah tambah gugup. Ia mengaruk belakang lehernya. Subaru berdoa supaya adiknya itu menolak Itachi, sementara Hokuto malah berdoa yang sebaliknya. Hening lama, sampai akhirnya Shana menepuk tangannya.

"Ah, aku tahu! Ini pasti acara yang suka ngerjain orang itu yah? Hayo, pasti aku lagi di-shooting kan? Mana kameranya? Sudah ketahuan!"

Semuanya sweatdrop. "SHANAAAA!! Serius doong!" teriak teman-temannya, kesal dengan kepolosan anak itu yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah habis.

"Habisnya, ini nggak mungkin! Mana mungkin Itachi-kun suka padaku, ini 'kan bukan sinetron di mana sang tokoh utama cowok dan tokoh utama cewek saling suka tapi mereka tidak berani mengutarakan perasaan mereka!"

"Tapi, aku benar-benar suka," Itachi meraih tangan Shana. "Aku suka...sejak kamu bilang bahwa senyumku bagus. Atau mungkin setelahnya. Entahlah, aku sendiri kurang yakin..."

Shana menatap pemuda itu malu-malu. Ia bisa melihat bahwa tak ada sedikitpun kebohongan tersirat di mata hitam itu.

"Ayo, Shana! Terima saja!" Zooi bersorak.

"Terima, terima, terima!" akhirnya semua yang menonton menyoraki adegan yang banyak ditemukan dalam acara reality show 'Katakan Cinta'. Mereka bahkan bertepuk tangan menyemangati adegan itu.

"Uhm...aku..." Shana merasakan pipinya memerah.

"Ya?" Itachi terus menatapnya, walau ia merasa mati gaya dan gugup sekujur tubuh hanya karena menggenggam tangan Shana.

"Aku...mau...jadi pacarmu."

Mendengar hal itu, semuanya bersorak riuh. Beberapa bertepuk tangan, dan yang lainnya meledeki pasangan baru itu dengan siulan atau sorakan. Teman-teman Itachi dan Shana melompat kegirangan karena rencana mereka berhasil. Memberikan kebahagian kepada orang lain itu memang terasa nikmat...

"Aduh, aduh...ada apa ini?!"

Semua spontan menoleh dan menemukan sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade, bersama guru-guru lainnya berjejer di koridor, memandangi kerumunan itu dengan galak. Itachi dan Shana spontan merasa lebih gugup dari sebelumnya, saat adegan pernyataan itu. Para siswa langsung bubar, tidak mau ikut kena marah. Hanya pasangan muda itu bersama teman-temannya yang bertahan, dan itu dikarenakan kaki mereka terlalu gemetaran untuk dipakai lari.

"Kalian yang membuat keributan ini ya? Ayo jawab!" Tsunade melipat tangannya, menatap murka anak didiknya.

"Ma-maafkan kami, sensei..." semuanya menunduk minta maaf, berharap itu cukup untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari situasi ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka murid teladan macam kau, Uchiha, bisa-bisanya membuat keributan, di pagi hari sebelum festival sekolah! Dan kalian juga, bukankah kalian senior kelas tiga? Apa jangan-jangan kalian yang mengajarkan hal ini pada mereka? Dan ini apalagi...ada dua murid tingkat SMP!! Bukannya kalian ada pekerjaan masing-masing, hah?!"

Sasuke dan Ana-chan Cuma bisa ikut-ikutan menunduk minta maaf bersama para senior mereka. Kalau Tsunade-sama sudah marah, tak ada yang berani menyela ucapannya.

"Sudahlah, Kepala Sekolah...sebentar lagi festival di mulai. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka di sini terus. Sebentar lagi tamu-tamu dan pengunjung pasti akan datang," Shizune, sang wakil kepala sekolah, menepuk pundak Tsunade pelan.

Tsunade menghela nafas, menahan amarah. "Hh! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan segera menetapkan hukaman kalian sekarang juga! Dan, hukuman kalian hari ini adalah..."

* * *

"Membereskan sisa festival setelah festival usai?! Ini penyiksaan namanya!" Deidara menggerutu sambil menyapu pita-pita yang bertebaran di lantai koridor.

"Tauk nih! Sasuke-chan dan Ana-chan dibebaskan karena mereka masih SMP! Huh, ini sih diskriminasi!" Wammy melepaskan balon-balon yang masih menempel di tembok.

"Aduh...padahal acara pengumuman pemenang festival sekolah tahun ini sudah di mulai..." Panda-chan memandang keluar jendela, di mana ia bisa melihat para siswa berkerumun di depan panggung yang di sediakan di lapangan sekolah.

"Yah, masih untung kita bisa mendengarkan hasilnya dari sini kan?" hibur Sasori, memasukkan sampah-sampah ke dalam tempatnya.

"Eh, eh! Sudah mau mengumumkan kelas terbaik tuh!" seru Noriko-chan.

"Pemenang penghargaan kelas terbaik tahun ini adalah..." sang juri, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ketua OSIS Pein, membacakan pemenang kategori. "...Rumah Hantu, kelas 3-1!"

Para siswa kelas 3-1 bersorak heboh. Ketua panitia dari kelas 3-1 naik ke panggung untuk menerima hadiah. Subaru dan Hokuto memandang ke arah panggung dengan sedikit iri.

"Dan, penghargaan Raja Festival tahun ini adalah..." Pein melirik kertas pengumuman di tangannya, "Tobi dari kelas 2-4!"

"Oi, Dei! Anak buah tersayang lo dipanggil tuh!" seru Hidan.

"Mana, mana?" Deidara melihat ke arah panggung. "Eh, beneran dia!"

"Hahaha! Pasang aksi dia di sana!" tambah Chika. Tobi sedang berpose sok keren di atas panggung, supaya para fansnya yang telah memilihnya bisa memotretnya.

"Eh, Ratu Festivalnya siapa?" tanya Zooi.

"Dan, Ratu Festival jatuh kepada...Konan, dari kelas 3-2!!!"

Konan naik ke atas panggung, dadah-dadah ala Miss Universe. Mereka bisa melihat Pein menatapnya tidak rela meski berada di satu panggung. Setelah mereka berdua diberikan hadiah uang dan voucher makan, keduanya turun dan Pein menguasai panggung lagi.

"Dan akhirnya, pemenang Pasangan Terbaik tahun ini adalah..." Pein menghela nafas, "Uchiha Itachi dan Sumeragi Shana!"

"Omaigod! Mereka menang!" Hokuto bertepuk tangan riang.

"Eh, mana mereka?" Sasori melihat ke kanan kiri, tapi tak tampak sedikitpun batang hidung mereka.

"Hah...jangan-jangan mereka kabur dari tugas?!" tebak Panda-chan.

"Ergh, Uchiha sialan! Dia bawa ke mana adikku?" Subaru mulai marah-marah.

* * *

"Eh, kamu dengar yang tadi tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Kita menang Pasangan Terbaik tahun ini!"

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kita ke sana?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Menerima hadiah...kalau tidak salah 20 ribu yen dan voucher makan di kafe..."

"Shana...aku bisa memberikanmu 20 ribu yen dengan mudah, bahkan lebih, jika kau menginginkannya."

Shana tertawa. "Omongan orang yang punya kekuasaan ya seperti itu..."

Mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah, menonton jalannya acara pengumuman. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas Pein dan panitia utama lainnya bingung mencari mereka berdua, yang seharusnya menerima hadiah saat ini. Tapi, Itachi dan Shana tidak mau turun. Mereka tidak mau nama mereka dielu-elukan seperti itu.

"Hmm...bukankah seharusnya kita membantu Oniisan dan yang lain bersih-bersih?" tanya Shana.

"Aku yakin mereka bisa melakukannya sendiri," Itachi tersenyum.

"Hehe. Dasar licik."

"Kau juga."

Keduanya tertawa. Itachi tersenyum dan mencium dahi Shana. Shana merasa wajahnya memerah, tapi ia membalas mencium pipi Itachi. Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain sebelum bibir mereka berciuman. Mereka tenang-tenang saja berada di sana. Karena memang atap adalah tempat teraman, di mana tak seorangpun akan memergokimu di sana sedang bermesraan. Dan malam itu, yang mampu menyaksikan mereka berbagi cinta hanyalah bintang dan kembang api yang diluncurkan ke udara, menghiasi malam, menandakan berakhirnya festival, sekaligus mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan baru itu.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

Mkasih buat semuanya yang udah review dari awal sampai habis! Juga kepada teman saya yang suka koment tentang cerita ini waktu masih berbentuk raw...Love you guys. Oh ya, review doong...XD  
**


End file.
